1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medicinal composition and more particularly to an ingestible mixture which substantially reduces blood serum cholesterol and triglycerides.
2. Prior Art
Various types of foods are known to have some at least slightly favorable effect on blood serum cholesterol levels and levels of triglycerides. For example, fibers in a diet tend to slightly reduce cholesterol, if only by promoting rapid elimination and allowing less fat-absorption time and also by acting as a non-cholesterol-containing inert filler. Elimination of fats from the diet is useful in reducing cholesterol levels, as is reducing the overall level of fats and oils of all types, particularly those of the mono-unsaturated type. However, in many cases, the physician must resort to powerful drugs which have potentially dangerous side effects in order to substantially reduce cholesterol levels. For example, Niacin in large dosages has been suggested but is potentially damaging to the liver and produces so-called "hot flashes". Fatty acid amides have been tried (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,057) as have maltitol and lactitol (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,976). Cholestyramine has been used (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,723). However, their side effects are not well understood and thus they are potentially dangerous to employ.
There remains a need for a safe method of substantially reducing serum cholesterol, preferably using natural, harmless ingestible food ingredients which are readily available, inexpensive and effective, and which have no deleterious side effects. Such ingredients should be easy to ingest and be pleasant tasting, so as to encourage their use.